Broken Earth Pantheon
Deity Alignment Creation of the World No one knows how the first plane, or the gods came to be, but they had banded together early on in the creation of the universe, and are responsible for almost the entirety of it. Some time before our world came to be, the nine gods had begun to grow further away from each other, and their mutual council. They had ceased to create massive works together due to different interests, incompatible star signs, the like. Of course, gods have reputations for a reason. Our plane was created in a burst by Chaos. I warn that you not try to search for meaning in this act. Little is known about the creation of other planes. Little is known about them at all. I have always wondered how this time, where our matter was steeped in chaos has changed the world, even to this day. I imagine things would be different in ways we can't even imagine if all nine gods had been involved in the beginning. Ordus was the first god to realize what had happened, and he was furious. Any plane, he knew, needed laws to govern it. Laws were the necessary first step to natural balance. He set to work collecting the other gods for a gathering to decide on the future of our new plane. He began to devise rulesets. Things like gravity, how the elements react to each other, the limitations all things on the earth abide by. All of the gods watched. Many quarreled. There was frustration with Ordus' haste. Arguments that certain rules were counterintuitive or nonsensical. Ordus would not change his mind on the matter, and continued to make the bones of our world. As this went on, Kippet and Elodius decided to adopt the same approach. Kippet created the earth. The stones, rivers, sky. He and Elodius together created life. Plants, animals, all sorts of creatures that grew in size and complexity. Things that Ordus would have to adjust his plans for, instead of the rest of the gods shifting their plans for his. Ordus directed his anger at Kippet, and Elodius took advantage of this. They created the first humanoid, our common ancestors. Thus, we were created with the gift of life, but our essence is tainted with rage. The gods argued over what to do with the new lives they had birthed. Morkith suggested a requirement of worship, and sacrifice. Many of the gods agreed with this, finally feeling their new plane had a purpose to exist. Morkith offered power and control to his worshippers. The humanoids longed to be godly. More and more of them flocked to Morkith. The world began to lose balance as the world devolved into bloodshed. Ordus eventually could not stand the frustration of Morkith monopolizing on the plane. He went to Philopie and asked her what needed to be done to balance the earth. She pondered, and then got to work. The humanoids needed something else to yearn for. She blessed the world with knowledge. It may be an easy thing to take for granted, but this changed everything. People began to study their surroundings. They grew wiser, and could better spare themselves from danger. Ordus ran to the three final gods who had not yet contributed. Frella gave intelligent creatures the concept of selfhood. They could finally not just think, but think for themselves. Reflect on their own interests and desires. Kaliepys granted pleasure and joy, so they had intrinsic motivation to live well. Engor was the last to give something to the world. He gifted inhibition. This sense of freedom from consequence helped to break the overwhelming hypnosis that Morkith's promise of power that the world was buried beneath. This momentary peace is deeply celebrated, but it did not last long. The gods each have an origin of influence, land that they are inherently tied to. They agreed to corner Morkith on a narrow strip of land, and break the crust so his influence on the world was limited and his power didn't overwhelm the plane once again. This was the first strip of land of many that would rip apart from each other as the gods' relationships shifted. Engor, perpetually disinterested, seemed to quickly move on from the earth, and stopped responding to the calls of his worshipers, and the other gods. His land eventually just pulled from the rest of the pangea. Many of his worshippers at this point seemed to disappear from the world as well. There is no sign that he will return. Frella stepped away in a similar way, too preoccupied with the distinction between self-hood and god-hood. Her land broke into dozens of islands. Elodius and Kippet's relationship declined as they began to take opposing opinions on humanoid matters, causing a massive split in the land, and rivers sprung up between them. It is not known if the gods will come together to repair the disarray they have left our world in. The Broken Earth is an extreme place, and it's often hard to make sense of, but we were made to be nothing if not tenacious. We have evolved with this world, and must be thankful that the gods remain here at all.